csifandomcom-20200225-history
The Gone Dead Train
The Gone Dead Train is the twenty-second episode in season nine of . Synopsis Dr. Robbins determines that a number of unsolved deaths are actually from rabies, and that they are connected to a tattoo parlor and a former medical examiner from Reno who runs it. Plot Doc Robbins is frustrated when a body with no known cause of death lands on his table--the third in two weeks. Brent Kelly's mother Darla told the authorities that she discovered her son having a seizure and tried to revive him after he lost consciousness, to no avail. Robbins persuades Catherine to accompany him to visit Darla Kelly, but when they arrive the woman attacks Catherine and bites her before collapsing to the ground, dead. While Brass and Langston insist that Catherine go to the hospital, Nick goes over the Kelly house. Langston joins him and finds a bottle of insulin prescribed by a Dr. Shaw. Nick goes to the clinic where Shaw works and speaks to Susan Schiff, a nurse, who tells him Darla was a patient and came in three days ago complaining of flu-like symptoms. She tells Nick that Darla's son Brent was a horrible human being who may have been beating his own mother--and that he tried to score some Oxycontin from the clinic. In the morgue, Doc Robbins autopsies Darla and realizes she's now his fourth inexplicable death. He shares his frustrations with Langston, and tells the CSI about the first three men who died, noting that unusual body modification is the only thing the three men have in common. Langston and Nick are able to find the parlor that the men used, and when they go to check it out, they're greeted by the manager, Eric Tobin. He points them in the direction of the owner, Jack Shaw--none other than the clinic doctor who treated Darla. Jack tells them he's a retired coroner from Reno. When shown the pictures of the body art on the dead men, he recognizes it as the work of Van Goe, a man he recently fired from the clinic. Brass and Nick find Van Goe working out of his shed, and arrest the man when he refuses to cooperate with them. Back at the morgue, Doc Robbins is still at a loss for finding the pathogen that killed the four people. He and Langston look at Darla Kelly's brain and are stunned to discover the woman had rabies. Doc Robbins recalls Catherine was bitten by Darla, and Langston rushes to the supervisor's office to get her to the hospital. After reassuring her the incubation period is 72 hours, he ushers her out the door to go for treatment. Langston goes over recent cases of rabies in the US and is surprised to find an organ donation from several years ago in Reno when a woman was given a liver infected with rabies. Langston realizes the coroner at the time--Dr. Shaw--must have missed that the donor of the liver was infected with rabies. Brass goes to arrest the doctor and is surprised when the manager, Tobin, collapses in front of him. Tobin tells Brass that he got a shot of antibiotics a couple of days ago before having a procedure--common practice by Dr. Shaw at the body art shop. Once in custody, Shaw insists he's being framed and when Langston asks him about the case in Reno, he says that the rabies symptoms weren't apparent--and that the victim's family didn't mention the man had been bitten by a raccoon before his death. Shaw finally asks for a lawyer. Susan Schiff brings in bag of biologicals she found in Shaw's trash, and admits she's been dating the man. Nick takes the bag to Wendy, who tells him the needle used to administer antibiotics to Tobin was positive for rabies. Langston and Doc Robbins take a trip to Reno to pay a visit to the coroner's office. They tell the clerk there that they're researchers from a local hospital and once granted access, they find the records of the transplant patient who died, Sandra Williams. They also see that the after Sandra's death, her husband, Eric Tobin, filed a lawsuit against the hospital. Langston and Robbins head back to Las Vegas, where they tell acting supervisor Nick that they believe Tobin framed Shaw as revenge for his wife's death. Robbins notes that with the big malpractice settlement he got, Tobin had no need to seek a job at the body art shop. Nick points out that Shaw's girlfriend brought in a bag containing a salivary gland from a rabid bat--likely what he used to make the virus. Suspicious of Susan, Langston runs her record and finds she used be Susan Williams from Reno--the mother of Sandra. Nick interrogates her and Eric separately. Susan tells him that watching her daughter die was agonizing--and that she wanted Shaw to pay for it. She claims that she and Eric only chose lowlifes to infect with the virus. Eric volunteered to take a shot of the disease to throw further suspicion on Shaw, knowing Susan wouldn't let him die. After the two are arrested, Shaw thanks Langston for believing in his innocence. Langston tells him he simply didn't assume he was guilty. Doc Robbins brings a recovering Catherine and card and flowers to apologize for her ordeal. While the rest of the team pursues the mysterious deaths, Greg and Riley have a puzzle of their own on their hands: a dying girl has been found underneath a truck. While Riley accompanies the dying girl to the hospital to collect evidence from her body, Greg and Detective Vartann follow a drag trail to a house occupied by two girls, Rhonda and Diana, who recognize the girl as Kayla Nootens, a member of their diet club. They tell Greg and Vartann that Kayla insisted on walking home the night before after a diet club meeting. They suspect Kayla may have had a run in with her skeezy ex-boyfriend, Elvis Rodriguez, who dumped her after she gained weight. When he's brought in for questioning, Elvis admits to having sex with Kayla--which he insists was consensual--but denies murdering her. David Phillips performs his first solo autopsy on Kayla and determines that she bled out after being stabbed in the neck. Anemia as a result of extreme dieting caused the wound, which might not have otherwise been fatal, to lead to her death. Hodges examines her stomach contents and finds garlic, potatoes, apple, cinnamon--evidence she was cheating on her diet. On a hunch, Greg and Riley practice dragging Hodges, who weighs about what Kayla did. Suspecting that Rhonda and Diana did their diet club buddy in, they bring both women in and find out the three had a fight over who would go on a trip for losing the most weight. In a fit of pique, Rhonda threw a pork chop at Kayla, which pierced her neck. Threatening to sue, Kayla stormed out and collapsed. Assuming she was dead, Rhonda and Diana dragged Kayla's body under a truck and decided to pin her death on her ex-boyfriend. Greg tells them she died hours later, bleeding to death because they abandoned her. Cast Main Cast *Laurence Fishburne as Raymond Langston *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Lauren Lee Smith as Riley Adams *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * David Berman as David Phillips * Liz Vassey as Wendy Simms * Alex Carter as Detective Louis Vartann * Jere Burns as Dr. Jack Shaw * Michele Greene as Sue Schiff * Sam Horrigan as Eric Tobin * Cristin Michelle as Kayla Nootens * Caryn Mower as Mrs. Darla Kelly * Danielle Nicolet as Rhonda * Stacey Oristano as Diana * Ray Porter as Carl Van Goe * Rey Valentin as Elvis Rodriguez * Tony Collucci as Leeland Jacobs Music * Dead Shrimp Blues by Robert Johnson * Baby Brother by The White Stripes * The Gone Dead Train by King Solomon Hill Goofs * Before Ray picks up the insulin bottle, the doctor's name is listed as Dr. Lindsay. After Ray picks up the bottle and the camera zooms in on the label, the label shows Dr. Shaw instead. Trivia * "The Dead Gone Train" is the title of a blues song recorded by King Solomon Hill in or around 1932. See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 9 Episodes